


Oh My God

by audeamus22



Category: Actor RPF, The Almighty Johnsons RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this thought on tumblr:</p><p>    "Yeah no but imagine The Hobbit cast being in NZ and all, watching TAJ on Thursday night all gathered up in a trailer with Dean and everyone’s so proud of him klajemkaehtkjaet alright, I’m gonna shut up now." From missaristocrat on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quickly written at like 1.30am! It's not Beta'd and it was done BEFORE watching the first ep! (So don't worry! NO SPOILERS!)  
> Its also my first time writing Aidean... So hopefully I did it justice!

They all try to get as comfortable as possible, not an easy task when trying to fit ten rather large grown men into one small trailer. It was nearly 8:30 Thursday the fourth of July and the majority of the remaining Hobbit cast have gathered into Dean's small trailer to watch the first episode of the new season of the New Zealander's TV show, The Almighty Johnsons. Dean himself had been avoiding the crowded lounge room as much as possible without making it too obvious exactly what he was doing. He hates watching himself act and is terrified to hear what some of these incredibly talented actors have to say about his silly little show.

'Dean? Love? What's wrong?' Aidan questions, startling Dean who had been staring at the contents of his fridge for some time.

'Wha-? No-nothing Aid, just getting us some more drinks,' Dean lied, of course Aidan would be the only one to catch on to Dean's nervousness.

'You know you have nothing to worry about, right? We're all just friends, watching a show together, no one is going to judge ya, even though I know you'll be brilliant and all your worries will be for naught,' Aidan reassured, dragging his boyfriend in for a quick embrace, placing a swift kiss to the side of Dean's head.

'Quick Lads! It's starting!' Graham called out, stopping Dean from being able to respond, just as the room broke out into a loud cheer as Dean's character came on screen for the first time.

Dean breathed in deep, letting out a slightly shaky breath before following Aidan to their seats, Aidan on the couch and Dean sitting on the floor between his legs next to Adam. Aidan's hand quickly found its way into Dean's hair as the show went on, slowly carding his fingers through the soft golden locks, massaging out the worry Dean was still holding.

The room mostly stayed quiet during the show. Some of the other natives commenting on things here and there or chatter resuming during commercial breaks, but it was only when the final credits started rolling that anyone actually said anything to Dean.

'Damn Dean, that was bloody awesome!' Jed said, raising his beer bottle in praise.

'Cheeky bastard, that Anders,' James added, his eyes however also shinning with pride for his younger cast mate.

'Dean, that was really something else! I don't know what you were so nervous about! You were great! Something we definitely don't get to see when you're being Fili!' Richard added, causing everyone to chuckle. Dean slowly realising that he wasn't as subtle as he thought about his nervousness.

'So... What happens next?! Do we really have to wait a whole week can we watch the next episode together again?!' Adam all but begged, Graham, sitting behind the man, placing a gentle hand on his head to calm him.

'Agreed! Great work Deano!' Stephen said from his seat across the room.

'Thanks guys,' was all Dean could say, trying not to blush from all the praise directed towards him.

Slowly, conversation turned elsewhere, then, one by one, everyone started leaving until only Aidan remained.

'You know, you never did says at you thought about the show,' Dean commented offhandedly as they cleared away some of the empty bottles.

'Fucking hot! Those close ups of your lips and mouth when you're doing your Bragi thing...? Fuck!' Aidan said, instantly striding over to Dean and dealing his lips over the blonde's. 'Its a good thing this only truly belongs to me,' he added before deepening the kiss, Aidan's tongue snaking its way into the warmth of Dean's mouth.

'Bed?' Dean moaned, dropping what was in his hands and leading Aidan to his bed. 'Tonight, you will do exactly what I want,' Dean said using his best Bragi voice which only causes Aidan to tremble.

'Aye my God.'

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> And if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know! :)


End file.
